


from me to you

by sivantrash



Series: woastjas [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I mean, M/M, Somewhat crack, Songfic, and giving gifts to each other so, this can be considered a song fic right?, this is lance and keith we're talking about, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivantrash/pseuds/sivantrash
Summary: twelve days of christmas with lance and keith.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be updated continuously for the next twelve days, so christmas day otherwise known as the 25th will be the end of this fic. i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing this. and even though this belongs to a series, you don't have to read the work prior to this one seeing as it can be read as a standalone. anyways, i hope you all have a wonderful holiday and i hope that you all stay safe !!

_“On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me . . . “_

 

The room was quiet save for the minimum noise of the outside world creeping into the room. Distorted conversations flooded from the hall and the songs of the birds accompanying them. The occupants of the room, however, did not pay any attention to the noise. Instead, Lance and Keith were seated on the latter's bed, staring at each other with anticipation.

 

“Are we going to do this today or tomorrow?” Keith questioned, eyebrows raised as he eyed the large box placed behind Lance.

 

“Alright, alright, hold your horses.” Lance said, the gleam in his eyes only becoming stronger. “Are you ready for this because I don’t think you are.”

 

“Come on, Lance.” Keith rolled his eyes, leaning back onto his hands. Though, he quickly sat back up when Lance quit being a pain-- was that even possible?-- and plopped his gift in Keith’s lap.

 

The gift was huge and horrendously wrapped, a big bow topping it off. Despite it’s size, Keith was surprised to find that it barely even weighed that much. Cautiously grabbing the box, he raised it up to his ear and shook it, trying to figure it out if it was one of those gift in gift kind of thing.

 

“Just open it already.” Lance whined, anxiously waiting for Keith to open his present. He’s been waiting for this moment since the beginning of November, okay? He wasn’t about to wait for longer than was necessary.

 

Letting out an exasperated sigh-- though, was that a tint of fondness in there?-- Keith started to rip the wrapping paper off of the box. He would never admit it outloud, but he was eager to see what layed under the cardboard and paper.

 

It wasn’t long till all the obstacles that were known as cardboard and paper were all out of the way. Instead, what greeted Keith was a clear plastic bag with a big sticker placed on the front of it. When he read the contents written, he looked up at Lance with disbelief written all over his features.

 

“So, do you like it?” Lance resembled an excited puppy and Keith would normally blush but not right now. Not when this _thing_ was in his lap.

 

“ _Do I like it?_ ” Keith retorted, staring at the male and wondering just what goes through his head on a daily basis. “I don’t even know what “it” is.”

 

“Can’t you read?” Lance shot back. “It clearly says, _Shark Chumbuddy Sleeping Bag._ Come on, Keith, you’re suppose to be the Literature expert.”

 

“I know how to read, Lance.” Keith removed his gaze from Lance and returned them to where the Shark Chumbuddy Sleeping Bag was placed in his lap. It wasn’t the worst thing that Lance would have given him, he knew that, but at the same time, he was questioning how this would serve him any use. “I just don’t know what possessed you to even buy this.”

 

“Well, it was late in the night and I was surfing the net when I came across these lit sleeping bags that were on a deal! So, I thought, why not? And bought myself not only one, but two of them! Pretty awesome, right?” Lance explained, bouncing in his spot which disturbed his cat that was peacefully snoozing on his pillow. Keith envied her.

 

“Okay, for one, don’t ever say lit around me again, please.” He threw Lance _that look_. “And secondly, when would I ever have to use this?” He questioned.

 

“For our sleepovers, duh.” He almost seemed offended that Keith would ever ask such a question, as if it was suppose to be common sense.

 

“That’s what the beds are for though?”

 

“But beds are so boring, Keith.” Lance whined. “Learn to live life on the edge.”

 

“Excuse you, I do happen to live my life on the edge, I just don’t understand how not sleeping in a bed constitutes as dangerous?” Lance didn’t really make sense to Keith sometimes.

 

“Okay, well, a Shark Chumbuddy Sleeping Bag is _way_ more exciting then a bed.” Lance huffed, arms crossing across his chest. “If you have such a problem with my gift, then let’s see yours.”

 

“I don’t have a problem with it . . . I just . . .” Keith trailed off, setting the gift aside and making his way to his closest where his gift for Lance was placed. But, thinking about Lance’s gift did make him feel more comfortable about his own gift, so, that’s a plus.

 

Opening the closest and squatting down, Keith pushed away some boots and stray clothing, immediately spotting the box. Like Lances, the gift wasn’t exceptionally wrapped but instead of a bow, there was ribbons that wrapped around the box making it seem semi-decent looking.

 

Kicking the door shut, he made his way back to his bed, gift in his arms. Lance was back to sharing an uncanny resemblance to an excited puppy. As soon as Keith sat on the bed, Lance all but ripped the gift out of his arms and into his own.

 

There was some nerves shooting through Keith as he pondered whether or not Lance would enjoy the gift. He knew that there was no real reason for him to be so worried, considering this was Lance. And knowing what Lance got him helped eased his nerves a bit but still. It was natural to be nervous, was it not?

 

It didn’t take long for Lance to rip off all the paper and throw it on the floor behind him, having no care for the small pile that Keith had so graciously made from his own wrapping paper. Keith didn’t say anything though, instead choosing to watch Lance with an expression of amusement and what some may call fondness.

 

“Oh my cheddar cakes.” Lance laughed once he saw what Keith had got him. “And you had the audacity to question my gift.”

 

“Uhm, I never said anything about needing a Shark Chumbuddy Sleeping Bag but you were the one that complained about how lonely you are at night.” Keith retorted, rolling his eyes as he watched Lance bring out the plastic bag and throw the box behind him. “And that made me lose sleep so when I saw this, I figured that it would be a perfect solution to both of our problems.”

 

“You know, you were suppose to either invite me to your dorm or come to me. That was the whole reason why I even complained to you.” Lance grumbled though he didn’t seem too annoyed. “You weren’t suppose to buy me a boyfriend pillow.”

 

“How was I supposed to know what you wanted me to actually do? If you couldn’t tell, I was half asleep for the most part during those calls and you usually talk about stuff like that so I didn’t really notice anything unusual?” Keith wasn’t the most smartest cookie sometimes but when it concerns Lance, you couldn’t really blame him, right? “Also, I even gave you the shirt that you always say that you like with it, that way it actually reminds you of your boyfriend.”

 

“ _Keeeeeeeith._ ” Lance whined, cheeks sporting a faint blush. “Why do I even tolerate you?”

 

“That sounds like a you problem, not a me problem.” Keith replied, laughter clear in his voice. “But, once you find the answer, I wouldn’t mind hearing it.”

 

“Shut up, mullet head.” Lance grumbled, his grip on the Boyfriend Pillow package tightening. “I don’t deserve to be treated this way.”

 

“Stop being such a child.” Keith feigned annoyance but he couldn’t help the smile that made itself known. “Come here, we don’t have class for the rest of the day and I’m still a bit tired.”

 

“Are you perhaps proposing that we cuddle?” Lance grinned, pout long gone.

 

“You are correct.” With that being said, the pile of paper that Keith had took time organizing was brushed off the bed, joining Lance’s own hazardous pile that claimed the floor. The Shark Chumbuddy Sleeping Bag and the Boyfriend Pillow were both placed gently on the floor, side by side. It didn’t take long before they both found themselves under the warm covers, Keith tucked comfortably against Lance’s side, their hands intertwined.

 

“Thanks again, Keith.” Lance murmured, his unoccupied hand playing with the strands of Keith’s hair. He would never admit it out loud but playing with the other boy’s hair was one of his guilty little pleasures. And if Keith knew about it, well, he didn’t say anything about it.

 

“Welcome.” Keith was already shutting down, the energy that was present only moments earlier was replaced by fatigue. Now that there wasn’t anymore surprises that he had to look forward to, his body was ready to rest for the remainder of the day. And what better way to do that other than spending it with his boyfriend? “Maybe I will find some use for your gift someday.”

 

“Oh, I don’t doubt that you can.” Keith could feel Lance’s grin and that only made the warmth blossom. “Now, no more talking, it’s time for sleep.” It was two in the afternoon but they both deemed it a perfect time to take a nap.

 

“Aye aye, Cap’n.” Keith didn’t have to be told twice. His eyes were shut and his whole body was starting to shut down. Before he completely succumbed to the tempting grips of his subconsciousness, he felt Lance shift a bit and it wasn’t long before there was a kiss softly being placed on his forehead. They both fell asleep will small smiles on their faces.

 

And, in the future, if Keith actually did use the sleeping bag and found it to be comfortable and Lance did put that Boyfriend Pillow to good use on the nights where the two of them were in their respective beds, well, no one has to know.

 

_" . . . a partridge in a pear tree."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on [tumblr](http://acetroid.tumblr.com/) !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank the heavens that Blue wasn’t napping on his bed or else she would have had been thrown off the bed and onto the floor. Lance so did not want to deal with a hurt and angry cat.

_”On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me . . . “_

 

Keith didn’t find the small packaged gifts until he was throwing his backpack onto the ground and went to flop on his bed but found that if he did that then he would have squashed the boxes. Letting out a tired groan, he slowly sat up and inspected the gifts.

 

It only took him a minute or so-- would have taken him sooner but he just came back from a three hour class, give him a break-- before he realized that they were from Lance. They both were horrendously wrapped as the gift from yesterday but he wasn’t complaining. Not only was his own wrapping skills unimpressive but they just made it all the easier to open them.

 

Not wasting anymore time, Keith grabbed the smaller gift of the two and proceeded to rip off the paper and place it besides him. As soon as all paper was ripped off, it took his eyes a couple minutes to actually read out the text and when they did, he felt a laugh bubble out. _Dammit, Lance._

 

Setting aside gift one, he grabbed the slightly larger one and hurriedly opened that one, wanting to see if it was as “bad” as the first one. The short laugh from before was nothing compared to this one when he figured out what he was holding. Not only had Lance got him a ‘ _PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE NOTE PACKAGE_ ’-- it has to be capitals because it’s _passive aggressive_ \-- but he had also got him a overly large box of matches with the words _Keep Calm and Light A Candle._

 

Keith dug out his phone from his jacket pocket, snapped a picture of the two objects lying in front of him before sending them to the one that gave them to him in the first place.

 

**Keith**

**11:26AM**

 

> _Sent Image._
> 
> are you truing to tell me something here?

 

**one and only**

**11:28AM**

 

> hm …. ??
> 
> whatever do u mean
> 
>  

**Keith**

**11:30AM**

 

> i refuse to accept that you just bought those for the fun of it

 

**one and only**

**11:32AM**

 

> well
> 
> i didnt buy them just for the fun of it
> 
> i bought them bc they remnded me of u
> 
> i mean
> 
> u like candles and everythin gdont u ?
> 
>  

**Keith**

**11:35AM**

 

> . . .
> 
> nvm
> 
> also, whats with your contact name being one and only?
> 
> thats not what i set it
> 
>  

**one and only**

**11:39AM**

 

> lolol
> 
> ur just now seeing it ??
> 
> i changed it the other night when we were hanfing uot adn u left ur phone laying about

 

**Keith**

**11:41AM**

 

> -_-
> 
> must you
> 
>  

**one and only**

**11:42AM**

 

> of course
> 
> who else would if not for me ?
> 
>  

**Keith**

**11:44AM**

 

> i would prefer if no one did

 

**one and only**

**11:45AM**

 

> anyways
> 
> conversation for a leter date
> 
> gotta get to class
> 
> bye
> 
>  

**Keith**

**11:46AM**

 

> bye lance
> 
> have fun

 

**one and only**

**11:47AM**

> aye aye
> 
>   
> 

 

 

 

As soon as Lance walked into his shared dorm, he was greeted by Rolo’s loud voice.

 

“Yo, Lance, you got some mail.” Confused, Lance set his bag down and kicked off his shoes before walking further into the room. Rolo was spread out on his bed, headphones resting lazily on his neck with a book propped open.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, somebody sent you some stuff and it is currently on your bed.” And that was that. Rolo’s headphones were placed back on and he returned his attention back to his book. Nodding his head, Lance glanced at his bead and sure enough, there was two packages sitting on his bed. As soon as he saw those packages, all confusion flooded away and was replaced by excitement.

 

Managing to hold in a squeal, he jumped onto his bed and immediately grabbed ahold of the packages. Thank the heavens that Blue wasn’t napping on his bed or else she would have had been thrown off the bed and onto the floor. Lance so did not want to deal with a hurt and angry cat.

 

The wrapping paper was soon torn off of whatever Keith had given him, laying forgotten on the floor behind him. A sketchbook was the first thing that he spotted and he could feel happiness swell up inside of him. His old one had been filled to the brim and he had been in desperate need for a new one. Though, buying a sketchbook hadn’t been on top of his priorities list lately.

 

Setting the sketchbook aside gently, Lance picked up the next gift. This time, he let out a laugh once he saw what he was holding. Opening _‘The Book of “Unnecessary” Quotation Marks’_ , a bright green sticky note caught his attention. Narrowing his gaze, he read through the that Keith had left

 

 _Happy second day of christmas! I thou_ _ght that you would enjoy the quotation book, it reminded me of  you when I first saw it. And I remember you mentioning something about needing a new sketchbook so after a bunch of research, I picked that one. I hope it works out fine and everything and the brand isn’t too bad. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_ _Love you_

 

Putting the book down besides the sketchbook, Lance flopped back onto his bed, a giant grin masking his features. _Damn_ , now he _really_ needed to step up his game.

 

_“ . . . two turtles dove.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on [tumblr](http://acetroid.tumblr.com/) !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Make me.” Sometimes, he wondered why he even bothered to hang around Keith. But when a list started forming about all the things he actually loved about the male, that original thought disappeared.
> 
> “Just you wait, Mullet head, just you wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the publication dates were all wrong and i just noticed, fml ;-;

_“On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me . . .”_

 

“Oi, think fast.” That was the only warning Lance had received before something was flying towards his face. Without thinking, he dropped the books he was holding and caught whatever was thrown at him.

 

They were bags of candy.

 

Looking up, he spotted Keith making his way over to him, laughing to himself. “You know, you shouldn’t just be dropping your books so carelessly like that.”

 

“I wouldn’t have had to if you had given me time before chucking these bags at me.” Lance retorted, watching as Keith bent down and picked up the fallen books. “Besides, what are these for anyways?”

 

“They’re your gift for the day.” Keith answered, shifting the books so they weren’t threatening to fall again. “I got your favourite- sour _and_ sweet.”

 

“Really?” Looking closer at what kind of candy occupied the bags, Lance found out that Keith wasn’t lying. “Ah, this is great! I haven’t had them forever. I was starting to wonder what they even tasted like. And now, now you saved me from such an upsetting fate.” He swooned, swaying side to side as he held the bags to his chest protectively.

 

“Ah, yes, you’re welcome but can we please start to walk? You’re causing a scene and people are starting to stop and stare.” True to his word-- again-- there were people starting to look at them weirdly. Lance didn’t really care but he knew Keith did so he simply nodded his head and resumed making his way back to his dorm.

 

“You don’t have any other plans, do you?” Lance asked, sparing Keith a glance before looking back down at the bags of candy. Oh, was he in love.

 

“No. Otherwise, I would have waited to give you your gift.” Keith answered in a tone that implied that Lance was suppose to know this.

 

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”

 

“You guess?” Lance could just hear how amused the other was.

 

“Oh, shut your trap.”

 

“Make me.” Sometimes, he wondered why he even bothered to hang around Keith. But when a list started forming about all the things he actually loved about the male, that original thought disappeared.

 

“Just you wait, Mullet head, just you wait.”

 

It only took them ten minutes to reach Lances dorm. The trip would have been shorter but since they are both prone to distracting each other, there was some unnecessary detours. There was also the couple minutes they wasted because Lance couldn’t find out where he put his damn keys. Turns out they were in his bag all along despite him claiming that they were not.

 

Keith gave him the stink eye and had attempted to push him down.

 

“Rolo isn’t here?” Keith questioned when they entered the room and the other male wasn’t in immediate view. Usually, he could be found sprawled across his bed or laying on the floor, headphones always on.

 

“Nah, he said that he had some plans with Nyma. Shouldn’t be back till later tonight.” Lance answered, putting the bags of candy on his desk and letting his bag fall onto the floor. “You can just put those books wherever.” Keith did just that, setting the books down in a neat pile on the only empty space on the others desk. Honestly, it was a miracle the thing hasn’t even collapsed yet due to everything that was stacked on it.

 

“You still talk with Nyma?” He inquired, moving to go and sit on Lance’s bed. Said male was currently in his closet, digging through the clothing that currently occupied the space.

 

“Not really,” Lance answered, voice muffled. “After the stunt she pulled last year, I made an agreement with Rolo that he doesn’t invite her around when I’m here. He didn’t; have any problems with that or anything, so bless.” Keith nodded despite Lance not being able to see.

 

“AHA!” The yell had startled Keith though he quickly composed himself before Lance could turn around and see how much he had startled him. “Found it~” Lance sang, making his way off the floor and towards where Keith sat.

 

The gift was carefully handed to him with the words “be careful” accompanying the gesture. Keith took the warning and handled the box with the utmost delicacy-- at least, he hoped he did.

 

Unwrapping the box took longer than what it usually did to how many times Lance had wrapped the damn thing. When it was off the box, all that laid besides him was about a foot long piece of wrapping paper.

 

“Really?” He asked but he only received a shrug and one of Lance’s cheesy grins. Shaking his head and returning his attention back to what was placed in his lap, Keith focused on opening the now bare box.

 

It took him a few more minutes due to the excessive amounts of tape that was plastered on the box, but he did it. Once he opened the box, he spotted three candles placed in there. Lifting the one up, he read the label.

 

“You actually remembered?” He took his gaze off the candle and directed to where Lance sat, an affronted expression masking his features.

 

“Uhm, yeah, of course? Like, who do you take me for?” Lance guffawed, hands flying up into the air. “We literally spent an hour in the middle of a candle aisle because you would not stop going on and on about which scent smelt better in what situation and when.” Keith could feel his cheeks warming up.

 

“I thought you were tired that night or something.”

 

“Yeah, I was, but watching you get so passionate about candles of all things was just too amusing to not pay attention to.” Lance laughed, moving so that he was sitting closer to Keith, knees touching.

 

“Shut up.” Keith mumbled, gaze flying back down to the candles, ignoring Lance’s quiet laughter.

 

“Here, I got you a peppermint, warm vanilla, and a marshmallow fireside candle.” Lance pointed to each of the candles as he listed them. “Is the Highness  
alright with that?”

 

“One, don’t ever call me Highness again, it’s disturbing.” Keith started, setting the one candle back into the box with the others. “And two, they are just fine, thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, your Highness.” Lance yelped as he narrowly managed to dodge a hand that went flying his way. “Oi, come on, no need for violence.”

 

“You wanna bet?” Keith challenged, eyes bright as he sent Lance what could almost be considered a feral grin.

 

“Yeah, yeah I do. I mean, why not you just give me a kiss just so I know that you actually mean it.” Lance suggested, slowly moving farther and farther away.

 

“I don’t know . . .” Keith trailed, moving the candles so they were out of harm's way. “I mean, do I really want to kiss you? Think of how many germs you have.”

 

“KEITH!” Lance yelled, lunging towards the laughing male.

 

And if Lance did end up getting that kiss, well, that isn't such a big surprise, is it?

 

 

_“ . . . three french hens.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on [tumblr](http://acetroid.tumblr.com/) !!


	4. fourth day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am going to punch you.”
> 
> “No you won’t.”
> 
> “Wanna bet?”
> 
> “Not really, no.”
> 
> “That’s what I thought.”

_“On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me . . .”_

 

 

“I’m currently regretting every single choice that I have made that led me to this life.” Lifting his eyes to meet warm blue ones, Keith raised his eyebrows in question. “Like, I have so many art projects due but I don’t even know where I want to start!” Lance cried out. “ _Gah_ , Keith, hold me.”

 

“That’s what I’m doing, idiot.” Keith retorted, arms wrapped around the other’s torso. “Besides, that’s your own fault.”

 

“ _Keeeeeith,_ you’re suppose to comfort me not be rude.” Lance whined again, burying his head further into Keith’s neck, causing said male to squirm.

 

“Ever heard of tough love?”

 

“Aw, Keithy-poo loves me?” Lance cooed, removing his face from where it was previously nuzzling Keith’s neck and glanced up, his eyes wide. Keith just rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re just now figuring that out?” Keith murmured, attempting to ignore how warm his cheeks he felt with every passing moment he looked at the other in the eye.

 

“Nah, I always knew.” Lance retorted. “Despite how you think that you can keep up that ‘cool’ mask in front of everybody, including me, you can’t. And that will remain true no matter how hard you try.”

 

“Oh shut your trap.” Even though he would never admit it out loud on his own free will, what Lance said was true. Said male was probably the only one who was capable of actually deciphering Keith’s emotions-- even Shiro wasn’t that good despite how long they knew each other.

 

In the beginning, it had scared Keith, how well Lance seemed to know him. It made him feel vulnerable and that was a feeling he didn’t quite like to associate with. But overtime, he grew use to it, appreciated it even. Keith didn’t always have to be so cautious with what came out of his mouth and worry about it being taken the wrong way. Lance always seemed to know and for that, he was grateful.

 

That still didn’t mean that he would ever tell the other though. Lance would just become insufferable if he did.

 

“You know, it’s moments like these that don’t make me regret all my life choices much.” Lance’’s voice brought Keith back down to reality, making him send a confused look to the other. “I mean, yeah sure, my stress levels are so freaking high right now that King Kong would not be able to reach the top but the time I get to spend with you make it more bearable.”

 

“The feeling is mutual, you know.” Keith had his face buried in the other’s chest now, not wanting to reveal just how red his face had gotten. Lance always had a tendency to get all sentimental on him-- both of them did, actually-- but it was always so unpredictable that when it did happen, his heart wasn’t ready.

 

“Yeah, and you have no idea how pleased that makes me. All I want is to just make you as happy as you make me.” Keith could feel the other's fingers slowly running up and down his back, leaving a warmth in their wake.

 

“Must you be so cheesy?” Keith grumbled out, lifting his head so his eyes were visible to the other.

 

“I don’t see why you’re complaining, I know you secretly enjoy those cheesy comments of mine.” Keith was going to deny that no, he did not in fact enjoy those comments but he had always prided himself in not being a liar so he kept quiet. Instead, he changed the subject.

 

“Thanks again for the blankets.”

 

“Of course, I mean, your dorm is always so freaking cold and I didn’t want you getting sick.” Hands were in his hair and he couldn’t find it in him to tell the other to stop, not when it made him feel so relaxed.

 

“My dorm is not that cold.” He managed to get out, eyes shutting against his own free will.

 

“Hm, I beg to differ but I mean, whatever helps you sleep at night.” Lance hummed, his own eyes shutting though his hands never stilled. “Besides, I’ll let you win this argument just this once because you have really good tastes in blankets.”

 

“I know, I know, I was actually thinking of stealing this blanket that way I can have it all to myself.” Lance let out a sound of protest at that.

 

“Nuh uh, that isn’t going to happen. But, if you really like this blanket that much that just means you have another reason to stay the night with me.”

 

“I don’t think that’s such a smart idea. I’m already here enough as it is and I think even Rolo is starting to get annoyed.” Keith pointed out. Lance’s roommate, Rolo, was actually pretty chill when it came to Keith spending the night but he has been spending almost too much time here and it was starting to get almost annoying. I mean, nobody particularly liked being a third-wheel did they?

 

“Well, how bout your place then? That way I plus these two new freaking warm blankets can keep you warm. Than I wouldn’t have to worry about you getting sick.”

 

“Lance.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can we just go to sleep and continue this discussion when we’re both full awake?”

 

“Yeah, I guess we can do that.”

 

“Thank you, Lance.”

 

“No, _thank you_.” Keith didn’t even need to see the grin on Lance’s face to know that it was there.

 

“I am going to punch you.”

 

“No you won’t.”

 

“Wanna bet?”

 

“Not really, no.”

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

“Night, Keith, love you.”

 

“Love you, too.”

 

It was only a couple minutes before the hand in Keith’s hair stilled, signaling that both of them had managed to fall into a warm slumber. The room was succumbed into silence and it stayed like that, not wiling to wake the two up from a much needed nap. And if Rolo did walk in and spotted the two sleeping close together, well, he just sighed and grabbed his bag before quietly leaving the room. He really didn't need to be in there anyways and wouldn't be for the next couple of hours if what Nyma had said was actually true. 

 

 

 _"_ _. . . four calling birds."_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if i didn't really make it clear, the gift for the fourth day was blankets. lance's reasoning behind getting keith a blanket is that his dorm is always so cold and keith likes to neglect his own health. keith got lance a blanket because lance absolutely loves blankets and just constantly wants more of them. 
> 
> also, i apologize if keith or lance seemed too ooc, i am really trying my best to write them as close to the ones that we see in the show. if I'm successful or not . . . well, who knows?
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://acetroid.tumblr.com/) !!


End file.
